Lágrimas no Paraíso
by Morgana Arwen
Summary: Lembranças. Era tudo que restavam para ela. Lembranças de um amor que levaria para sempre; O único sentimento que ainda a fazia lembrar-se de que estava viva.


_**Lágrimas no Paraíso**_

**Sinopse: **Lembranças. Era tudo que restavam para ela. Lembranças de um amor que levaria para sempre; O único sentimento que ainda a fazia lembrar-se de que estava viva.

**

* * *

**

**__________________________________________________________**

**Prólogo**

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Will you be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in Heaven_

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way  
Through night and day  
'Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in Heaven_

Era um triste entardescer de outono. As árvores moviam-se num balançar harmonioso com as primeiras brisas que anunciavam o breve inicio da noite, espalhando o cheiro das flores postas sobre os túmulos por todo o verdejante campo do cemitério.

Erguendo a cabeça, seus olhos ocultos pelos charmosos óculos escuros observaram as escuras nuvens no horizonte irem se espreguiçando por toda extensão do céu. Cobrindo o pouco do azul que ainda restava, ia consumindo as nuvens brancas, transformando o fim daquele dia num momento triste e sombrio.

Pressentiu que naquela noite, haveria uma impetuosa tempestade.

Caminhou pelas trilhas de pedras que guiavam os visitantes até as lapides. Ela era um esbelto ponto negro no espaço dos mortos na Terra. O pesado sobretudo de couro esvoaçava entre as torneadas pernas cobertas por uma calça social. A blusa de lã e gola lhe dava um ar aristocrático, fazendo-a parecer uma mulher fria e inatingível. O rosto meio oculto por causa dos grandes óculos revelava uma clara pele de bochechas levemente avermelhadas e grossos lábios de carmim.

As poucas pessoas que estavam no cemitério, viravam a cabeça quando ouviam o som rítmico do salto da mulher. Piscavam algumas vezes, assombrados, tentando dissipar o que acreditavam ser alguma aparição sobrenatural. E ela agiu do mesmo modo que vinha fazendo nos últimos dez anos com todas as pessoas que a rodeavam: Os ignorou completamente.

Continuou seu caminho, sabendo que poderia percorrê-lo de olhos fechados. Provavelmente passava mais tempo naquele lugar do que na própria cama. Segurou o delicado raminho de rosas que trazia com mais força, deslizando os dedos da mão que possuía o anel de casamento pelas pétalas vermelhas. Sentiu o peito apertar-se de modo conhecido; Era uma sensação sufocante, agonizante e provavelmente a única que lhe despertava medo.

Gostava daquelas emoções... A faziam se lembrar que ainda encontrava-se viva, caminhando pelo mundo dos mortais como uma andarilha perdida. Não passava de uma mulher que possuía um coração pulsando dentro de si e um cérebro perfeitamente em funcionamento. Mas, numa profunda busca interna, não era difícil considerá-la uma verdadeira estátua; Frigida, dura e inquebrável.

Ela era um ser sem alma. Não amava, não chorava e não sofria. Ao longo dos anos, aprendera que o mundo não abria portas para os fracos. Na verdade, aqueles que se consomem pela autopiedade são pisoteados pelos mais fortes. Por isso, obrigou-se a ser uma pessoa impetuosa. Ocultando suas verdadeiras emoções do modo tão impecável que muitas vezes conseguia enganar a si mesma.

Era uma sobrevivente do próprio inferno.

Quando o primeiro trovão estremeceu o céu, seus olhos encontraram a lapide que veio visitar e isso a obrigou a respirar profundamente enquanto as lembranças vinham atormentá-la mais uma vez. Imagens de uma época que ela considerou-se ser verdadeiramente feliz.

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knees  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_

_Beyond the door  
There's peace  
I'm sure  
And I know there'll be no more  
Tears in Heaven_

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in Heaven?  
Will you be the same  
If I saw you in Heaven?_

_**Continua...**_

**Nota da Autora:**

Olá! **:)**

Como devem ter notado o Prólogo é bem pequeno, e a cada capitulo será uma lembrança que se seguiram até chegarmos ao momento do presente. Não será uma fanfic longa, acredito que irei encerrá-la antes mesmo de alcançar os 10 capítulos.

A fanfic ao todo será uma trilogia; _Lágrimas no Paraíso, Achados e Perdidos, Acredite na Vida._

Bem, até daqui alguns dias com o capitulo 1.

**Beijos.**


End file.
